


Let's End This Quickly

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, No fluff or anything romantic whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal had just survived a team fight, and is running for his life from the enemy team. Finally he falls, and who is there to end it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's End This Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's happening. I wrote this for a friend some time ago and posted it on my fanfiction.net account. I revised it and posted it here because why not.

"Oh god no…"

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was splattered all along the dirt trails of the rift, all over the bodies of the many unlucky champions. His hands were stained, and his mind was clouded in regret.

Curse this blasted League! Damn it all to hell!

The tired, desperate pants and hurried footsteps of the boy echoed throughout the jungle. He was low on health, he was tired, and they were after him. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. Yes, he knew he would respawn, but there was always the fear of 'What happens if I don't?'

Not able to run anymore, the explorer fell to the ground, propping himself up against a tree. He needed to rest, even if it was for a little bit. His teammates pinged violently for him to get out of there, but it was no use. He couldn't move, it was hard for him to even breathe.

"Ezreal, get out of there!" Sona's voice filled his head, her words laced with worry.

"I…I can't…"

"Then just sit tight. Nasus and I are on our way."

He laughed after the Maven said that. He knew they wouldn't make it in time. The enemy was so close he could hear them running around the jungle trying to find him. He leaned his head back onto the tree behind him and sighed. They shouldn't even bother coming to rescue him, they know there is no way to help him…Yet they try to come anyway.

A faint rustling in a nearby bush startled the explorer, causing him to turn his head, staring at the bush in fear. '

This is it. This is the end.'

Finally, the shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. His eyes widened. It was strange. Usually he would feel safe in the presence of the other, but not here. Not when they were on the fields.

"Let's end this quickly. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"No- Talon, please. Let me recall. I won't suffer anymore once I heal up back at the base-"

"You know I can't let you do that, Ezreal. I'm here to win this match, and I won't let my feelings for you get in the way."

He smiled softly and looked down to the sanguine pool around him.

"Yeah, I get it. Now can we get this over with, please?"

He saw a hint of sadness in the assassin's eyes. He knew he didn't want to do this, but did he even have a choice? Ezreal watched as the Noxian walked up to him. He knelt down on one knee, and positioned the blade, resting the tip of the weapon on the boy's neck.

"Any last words?"

"Hurry up."

Without hesitation, Talon obeyed and thrust the blade through him. No moan or cry of pain was uttered, just the simple sound of silence drifted through the air. He swiftly dislodged the blade out of the explorers body and held him for a second, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before letting go and retreating back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry…"

**An Enemy Has Been Slain.**

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? Thanks for reading this drabble, comments are appreciated!


End file.
